The Rain and Sunshine of a Rainbow
by DeathByGelato
Summary: When a painful image has been burnt into your head, who do you turn to? Pearlshipping AshxDawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there well after like, I don't know, more than 6 months I finally got myself to actually publish this story, and yes it has already been in my computer for that entire time. Gah sorry but this was the only time I got to remember. My story was supposed to be reviewed by a friend of mine before I publish it and uh, my friend forgot to do so along with my memory that I had a story to publish in the first place. Oh well, I'm just gonna go with it.**

**Remember constructive criticism will be appreciated while flames will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: DeathByGelato does not own pokemon or its characters.**

**Oh yeah, before I start the story . . . **

**Note: This story will be narrated by Dawn or in other words, in Dawns POV.**

* * *

The Rain and Sunshine of a Rainbow

Chapter one : A Blurry Image

Well there I was running as fast as I could through one of the densest forest I've ever seen. Why do you ask? Because this forest is now in a horrible forest fire. The wild pokemon who inhabit this place went berserk. Fire was spreading everywhere and everything was in utter chaos.

All that has happened was a blur, it was all happening so fast. I don't even remember how the fire started nor do I remember how did I end up in the forest at all. All I remember was that I started running as soon as I saw this huge fire.

Looking back, I see the two closest friends I've ever had.

Brock, the eldest out of all of us and the future's greatest pokemon breeder. A darkly tanned guy who has squinty eyes and has spiky brown hair. He is the wisest in our group and also has taken the role of the big brother of the group. I guess that's why we would usually come to him first for advise and such. Unfortunately, sometimes all of that knowledge and wisdom gets thrown out of the window by simply getting infatuated by a girl, thats Brock for you.

Then I look at the person running beside him. Ash, an early adolescent who has lightly tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes with little Z's right at his cheeks. He is also a pokemon master in the making . . . And on his shoulder was his first pokemon barely hanging on his shoulder, Pikachu. He is also known to be the densest person in the world. Whenever he gets involved with romantic stuff, he's just so clueless about it that it just becomes frustrating... Yet at the same time, its also cute for him to seem so oblivious and innocent like with romance.

I still couldn't believe that, that's the guy I would have my first crush on, I guess it was all because of what I witnessed back when I met him at Sandgem Town. It wasn't because of his accomplishments, it wasn't his looks, it was the way he made people feel important, the way he would make people feel special, the way he would show his selflessness by stopping whatever he's doing just to help someone out, and so much more. Back then it was just a crush, but now, it feels more, so much more, but what is this feeling?

"Hey Brock, whats the plan?"

Hearing Ash's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Wait a minute, what was the plan? All we've been doing is running.

I look back again, I can see Brock folding a map then afterwards putting it back into his pocket. "We keep moving down the path, thats the quickest way out of here. We can't fight the fire with that egg of yours on the line. Remember what Professor Rowan said, he said that its very important that nothing happens to it"

Egg? What egg? Looking at Ash I could see his arms folded across his chest with a pokemon egg tuck in underneath. Thats when I remembered something about Professor Rowan asking Ash a favor about fetching an egg for him. But thats not something to think about right now.

I turn my head looking at the surroundings I could see the fire was spreading fast. Chance and hope of escape was running out, and so was my energy.

Then suddenly, a Heracross bumps into a tree in the midst of chaos knocking it of its roots. The tree was slowly comes crashing down as I pass by.

"Guys! Look Out!" I shouted warning them of the incoming tree.

Ash reacting a second faster than Brock jumps out of the way. Ash was on the ground managing to dodge the tree with a couple of bumps and scratches, but otherwise he was okay. Unfortunately to my horror I could see Brock's Legs underneath the tree.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!!!" Brock said, in a loud, pain filled scream.

I was looking at Brock with wide eyes, and an open month. He was wincing in pain, while I was standing there in shock. It took a while for everything to sink in until I realized . . .

"Brock!" Ash shouted.

I take a glance at Ash to see him regaining his composure was about to run towards Brock to give him some help while I was still in shock from all that has happened.

"Y-You guys go ahead! D-Don't worry about me, I-I'll use my pokemon to help me out." Brock stuttered trying to suppress the pain. Yet that was all I heard from Brock as he pulled out three pokeballs.

After this, Ash immediately grabs my hand while his other arm was holding the egg and starts running. I take one last look back at Brock, all I saw was Brock's Croagunk and Sudowoodo throwing as much dirt to the fire as it surrounded them so they can to give some time for his Happiny try to get the tree of Brock.

I turn my attention back to getting out of the forest, which was like an endless maze, where we would be going down a straight path then end up taking a detour because of a fallen tree or a wall of fire blocking the path.

After a few minutes of running, Ash begins to notice that I'm slowing down probably because of exhaustion. Ash then hands me the egg, not knowing what he was planning. He suddenly picks me up in a cradling position, then starts running. I could feel my face heat up because of this and naturally I would complain about it, even though I like the feeling of being in his arms.

"Ash! Why are you, er, uh-" I said before being cut of by Ash.

"Sorry Dawn, but we don't have time to rest" Ash answers without even looking down and I could see that I wasn't the only one blushing.

"Fine."

After a couple of minutes of running, we got trapped. The fire has surrounded us with no place to escape. Ash then sets me down then calls out his Buizel, Gliscor and Staraptor.

"Buizel, use water gun on the flames to give us some time." Ash ordered. Buizel, nodding in response, fires a jet of water at the surrounding flames.

Knowing that their was no hope of all of us escaping since all of us would be too heavy, he places Pikachu on Staraptor leaves all his pokeballs, his bag, his cap, and his egg to Pikachu's possession. He gives Pikachu one last pat on the head then giving him a reassuring smile telling him that everything will be okay, before turning to me. Then Ash brings me to Gliscor then brings my hands to Gliscor's legs so that I would hold onto them, but before me and Pikachu left, he grabs my shoulder and takes a deep breath . . .

"Okay Dawn, heres the plan, I'm going to take Buizel with me so I can go back for Brock. You make your way to the nearest pokemon center and call for help. After all of this don't forget about what to do with the egg. If by the chance that I don't make it, make your way to Kanto Pallet Town to and tell my mom what happened and give her my stuff so she'll believe you, then take my pokemon to Professor Oak's, don't worry about finding the way, my Pikachu should be able to show you where. . ." Ash explained

Ash then lifts his hand then gently rubs my cheek. As his palm grazed through my skin, I felt this feeling inside of me, it was the same feeling a had when I was in his arms. I felt so warm and whole inside, it makes me wanna embrace it and savor ever moment. I've been having this feeling for some time now. But this time, this is the best feeling I've ever had.

"Dawn, right now I'm proud to say that I was once a known of such an amazing coordinator and friend. I mean your kind, caring, sweet, beautiful, and definitely cute. And no matter what, you will always be number one in my book." Ash said.

At this point, Ash brings me to one last hug. I found myself melting in his arms. That feeling that I been having, what is this? It was so warm, so safe, I feel as thou I could do anything, what is this feeling?

Ash then pulls back from his embrace but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"I have something important to tell you before you go. I'm really sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner, you see I've been having this feeling for some time now, but I couldn't tell what it is. But thanks to a friend of ours, I finally realized what it was..." Ash paused.

After that Ash closed his eyes and started moving his face towards mine. I could feel his breath gently brush across my face giving me a ticklish feeling. Our lips touched and brushed against each other. I was a bit shocked but I eventually let myself go. I could taste how sweet his lips are then afterwards I pressed even further, closing my eyes as he could feel him letting lose all that passion. At that moment I was in a moment of pure bliss, it was as if time suddenly slowed down, the world stopped spinning, and we were in the center of the universe. And then I realized something, I don't ever want to leave his side, I want to see him give me his warm smile, to be in his arms, to be always beside each other. I want see him as happy as he can be, I want to stay in this moment forever, I'm . . . in love with him. That feeling inside of me, its love, it was love all along . . . Love.

But since all good things have to end, so we soon set a part. We have a dreamy look in each others eyes. And as I look into his deep chocolate brown orbs I felt as if I was falling into them. And then there comes out those three words that I never could imagine he could tell anyone.

"It was love." Ash said.

Ash loves me? The guy who's head is denser than a brick wall said he loves me!? I can't believe he does. It was pure joy at that moment when I learned that feeling was mutual. It was then that I realized that he did not giving me time to respond, he motions the two flying pokemon to go.

"Good bye Dawn! Take care now!" Ash shouted.

I decided to just let it pass and tell him after all this was over, to tell him that I love him too. So I tighten my grip on Gliscors legs so I won't fall of. As soon as we were in the air, take a look back and see Ash with the Buizel that I traded with him.

"Okay Buizel, let's go and save Brock! Use water gun combined with water pulse down the path" He shouts out to his pokemon. I could see Buizel firing an ord of water surrounded with a jet of water. After seeing that attack, I had to admit, I could use that at a contest. But then again, I have yet to capture another water pokemon.

While in the air, I divert my attention to forest. The entire forest was covered in flames while I could see at the end of the forest, firefighters we rushing on the seen with a fire hose and dozens of water pokemon.

Then I take a glance to where Brock previously was, the place was covered in flames. I couldn't believe it, Brock was dead. The big brother that I never had was gone. Tears started to come out of my eyes as I try to let it all in. And to add insult to injury, when I take one more look back at Ash. I couldn't find him as well, there was no place in the forest that wasn't in flames.

Then the worst of my fears came to me. No way... NO WAY, I can't believe two of my closest friends are now, dead.

"NO!!! NOOOOO!!!... Ash! Brock!" I was screaming my head off at that point. My voice starts to become weak while my mind was just filled with so much questions. And what's worse, is that I couldn't even tell Ash that I love him back.

"Ash... I love you too" I cry weakly hoping that he would hear my voice.

My first traveling companion, my first crush, my first love just confessed to me and I couldn't even give him an answer. And now he was gone...

My face was full of tears and I was in so much pain. All my emotions just broke down and I couldn't take it anymore.

I just want it all to, go away...

* * *

I suddenly, I find myself waking up in a dimly lit room. I sat up from what feels like a bed. I taking fast yet deep breaths as I try to adjust to my surroundings. I could feel myself in cold sweat and with tears down my cheeks.

"It was all just, a dream"

* * *

**Okay so I'm quite aware that sometimes dream sequences can get quite cliché, but I will tell you that the 2nd chapter, will be executed, in a way that it can be done, without words. **

**So this is the end of the first chapter, and since this is my first fic, a helpful review would be nice. So please when reviewing try not to give me a one or two liner as a review. Thanks.**

**And uh without being rude about it, I will be asking for a minimum of 5 helpful reviews before I can actually post chapter 2.**

**And just like said above:**

**Constructive criticism will be appreciated while flames will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay to all those who gave me the constructive criticism I thank you.**

** Beautiful Jade: Yeah, I was having a bit of a problem with that part, but then after a while I just went through with it, got lazy. :P hehe**

** megachile: Well it is since if it wasn't then it wouldn't really give the story justice, besides, if it wasn't then you would be seeing this.**

** Betamax16: Hey thanks for the welcome, I mean I was kinda waiting for someone to tell me that, but then again its been almost a year in this site without having a story to my name. Haha**

** PEARLSHIPPERBRETT: Well to be honest I never believed that I was really creative, so thanks a lot for saying that.**

** The Black Gallade: Uh yeah it was? :P Hahahaha**

** patri-300, -AshXDawn4Ever-, and Squirrelgirl8: Hey thanks really appreciated.**

**Okay uh I know I'm running a bit behind schedule but I only remembered till then that I have to revise the 2nd chapter... once again, and I had to make a lot of changes but there is still something in my gut telling me that there is something missing, so to anyone who can help me find out what that missing/wrong thing is here I thank you.**

**Now that that's out of the way, I now present to you, Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter two : Without Words

"It was just a dream"

I sighed in relief as I remembered how my worse fears were just a bit too close to becoming true. I look around a compact moonlit room. The room didn't have that much space but it was enough for like four people to be living into. I could see bunk beds across the room with a figure occupying each, one at the bottom, one at the top. I could barely remember anything and my head was hurting real bad. And after a few minutes of failed attempts of trying to clear my head, it all kicked in...

We were heading back to Sandgem Town, to return Ash's egg. We got there a bit late at night so we decided to take a break at the pokemon center then we give the egg back tomorrow.

Then I turn my attention back to the two figures on the bunk beds. I decided to make my way towards them. Maybe one of those figures can help me. Fortunately the moonlight from the window was facing in there direction. I was standing in front of the bunk beds I could see one of those figures who looked like Brock cuddling a pillow on the top bunk, hmm... probably thinking it was Nurse Joy, that guy will never give up. I giggled at the though of Brock finally having a Nurse Joy return his feelings that, unfortunately enough, will only happen in his dreams.

My eyes wondered down to the figure on the lower bunk. I saw Ash sleeping in the most peaceful manner you could ever imagine. He had his arms and legs spread apart, his mouth was open with a little air bubble blowing in and out, his hair was more of a mess than usual, and with a blanket that was barely covering him. He had an arm around his Pikachu who was cuddling against the egg as if it was its own. The scene was so cute.

Thoughts of that dream came pouring in to my mind. From the fire, to the tree that took Brock, to Ash carrying me, then to Ash's kiss. I could feel my face starting heat up at the thought of Ash kissing me, those feelings that arose, how I realized what it actually was, and those three words that I never thought he would ever say. Then the last though came to my mind, how that fire took my precious friends away, who just seemed like family too me. I could remember how painful it was. How could a dream feel so bad, feel so real?

I could feel my tears starting to trickle down my cheeks. Right now all I wanted was to be with someone, with Ash. So I lay my hands on Ash's chest, and I started moving Ash back and forth, whispering his name into his ear while making sure that I don't wake up Pikachu right beside him.

He started to move a little, afterwards he was now slowly opening his eyes. He groggily looks at his surroundings, first looking around the room, then to Pikachu and the egg, then he turns his head, looking at me.

I gave him a sad, glum look, wanting him to just read me without words. He was looking at me with those deep beautiful chocolate orbs, I couldn't tell if he was actually trying to read me or if he was just waiting for me to say something. But all of a sudden his eyes, for a split second, widened with a hint of astonishment.

I could see him sitting up, carefully moving Pikachu to the side not to wake him up. After this Ash scoots over to the side motioning me to sit with him by patting his hand by the side of the bed. I guess he can read me after all.

So I sat down on the bed beside him. I turned my head towards him as he turn his towards me. I laid my head onto his shoulder. I could feel him stiffen up at the sudden act, but after a while I heard a soft sigh coming from him, he then softened up, and slowly brought me to an embrace, with one arm around my upper back, and the other on my waist. That just made feel all that concern, all that comfort, and that intimacy coming from him, it just made me feel so warm inside, so close to him, to his heart. But, I was crying, why was I crying?

I looked up from his now soaked shoulder, to the eyes I loved so much. He then looks down to me, with a curious expression on his face, and right the practically all over his face is a bright red scarlet blush. And when he saw me giggling, I just loved it even more when he tried to hide his blush by turning his head away. But that moment didn't last long, for I realized how his facial expression then softened when he noticed the tears trickling down my face. He then wipes away those tears with his thumb with the gentlest touch. And after a while of simply we just ended up staring at each other. I realized something. It was that being something that Ash would call a friend wasn't enough, something that Ash would call his best friend, his most intimate friend, being that, it just wasn't enough anymore. Right now, I want to be a more than that, a whole lot more. And that wasn't being someone that Ash would call the one he loves. And there was only one way do get that through that thick head of his...

It has been a about a few minutes of us being in that same position. We were still staring at each other, with Ash's arms still around me, rubbing my back slowly, and the way his breath just seemed brushed against my face, like a warm breeze across a grassy field. And at that moment, I couldn't move my arms, legs, or any other part of my body. I just felt so weak right now, yet so strong at the same time. For it was only Ash who could simply just break me down like this, to tear out all of those sad and depressing feelings inside of me, anything that could make me feel weak and lonely, and then make me feel better again, with those painful feelings forgotten, replaced with happy ones, making me stronger.

And then I guess it was time. It was time to show Ash all of these feelings that I just don't know how to put to words, into actions. I use what was left of the strength that I have right now, I lift my arms and then softly snake from his chest till they make they're way around his neck. I look once again, deeply into his eyes, giving him a small smile that had so much of what I just wanted to show him.

Now I'm just waiting for a sign, a small sign that would tell me that he is perfectly comfortable about this. And after a while of waiting, I finally found it. He slowly, yet surely gave me a soft smile. And after that, I made my move. I was slowly bringing my head towards him, I was looking into his auburn eyes, and it seemed like I was just felt so endlessly falling into them.

And soon enough, our eyes closed, and our lips touched...

It was the moment of everlasting sea bliss and passion. And while all that was happening, at one point, my heart just finally let itself go, my face heated up, and soon enough, I found myself lost in his arms, his touch, his breath, and his heart.

And as I open my eyes, leave the lips that I gave all my heart on. And we stayed in the same position, taking deep breaths, and looking at his eyes while he looks at mine. Then I eventually found myself giggling again, realizing that Ash was actually blushing redder than ever, almost having steam come off his head. But then again he was giggling at me too, since he seem to realize that I was blushing as well. Oh If only I had a camera right now.

I then find myself yawning, I guess its really really getting late now. I look again at Ash seeing that he was radiating his warm smile at me. He then sets me down onto the bed, doing so again trying not to wake Pikachu up. Now he sets himself down beside me, we're now laying on our sides facing each other, with one arm around my lower back, and the other is where my head is laying on. While my arms are just neatly folded on his chest.

"Good night Dawn" Ash says, with a warm soothing voice, that always seems to capture my smile.

And at that time I realized something. It was the what my Mom told me once, when I used to be scared of rain and thunder. She told me that "In every rain and sunshine, there will always be a rainbow to look after."

I never really found out what she was trying to say at that time. But now I do...

She was trying to say that every time there is happiness, pain comes afterwards, and when there is pain, there will be happiness then. But what is important is to know that after all that, there will always be something beautiful that will come of it. And she's right, because right here right now, nothing can ruin this, not a thunder storm, not another nightmare, not the fact that Brock will freak out when he finds out that me and Ash were sleeping together, or even the fact that Pikachu will be so surprised finding us here, that he might just use Thunder on us giving us a rude awakening. No, none of that would matter anymore. Because now I've experienced the rain and sunshine, and now I'm living in the rainbow that it has created.

* * *

**Uh okay first of all I'm pretty sure that some of you are thinking, if not all of you are thinking how Ash and Dawn sleeping together, at their canonical age, real life age, or their supposed age, it still seems so... But I promise you I never meant to put it in that manner.**

**And also I really wasn't thinking it would come out this way. I mean my original plans for this fic were totally different, other than the first chapter the second chapter in my mind just kept pouring ideas so much that I just had to change it. But I won't tell you thou about the what my original idea was all about, uh let's just keep it at, different. :P**

**And remember: Constructive Criticism, that's all I need from you guys.**

**But anyway that would be the end of my first fic and maybe last fic, unless I get some sort of motivation, either from the people, or from myself. And if I will be making more, uh I'm pretty sure I can get it done, but please don't come expecting it anytime soon. Because laziness is my specialty.**


End file.
